This disclosure relates to polycyclic dihydroxy compounds and polymers prepared using polycyclic dihydroxy compounds. More particularly the disclosure relates to polycyclic dihydroxy aromatic compounds, methods for preparing the compounds, polycarbonates prepared using polycyclic dihydroxy aromatic compounds, methods of preparing the polycarbonates, compositions comprising the polycarbonate, and uses thereof.
Polycyclic dihydroxy compounds are generally known to be useful in the preparation of polymers, particularly polycarbonates that exhibit exceptional properties like high glass transition temperature (Tg), high refractive index (RI), chemical resistance, and barrier properties. Materials having high Tg and high RI properties are in great demand for use in various applications like automotives and optical media.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for new compounds and polymers made from these compounds. There is a need for polymers that have high Tg, high RI, or both, particularly for use in high temperature optical applications.